


Fresh Blood

by etherreaal



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Teen Wolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherreaal/pseuds/etherreaal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>❝Fresh blood at midnight isn't red. It's a purplish black that easily blends into the shadows.❞</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[Season 1]<br/>© 2015 - 2016 | despisinqs & etherreaal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh Blood

“No.” The two letter word easily slipped out of Evelynn Grey’s pink lips. She hadn’t put much thought into it once Stiles had explained the situation, not that she needed to put much thought into it anyway. It was a crazy idea, crazier then all of Stiles’ ideas combined. The last thing she needed was to get in trouble again. Not to mention that this little ‘adventure’ or whatever it was could put Stiles and Scott in harm’s way. Not because the killer might still be out on the loose, but because the adventure included half a dead body. Half a dead body that had been just recently discovered, meaning that the other half of the body they were going to look for would definitely have fresh blood spilling out. Something that Evelynn herself was not good at handling, especially after sixteen years of having been alive. 

“No? What do you mean no?” Stiles questioned, a look of disbelief etched on his face upon hearing his girl best friends response. It was surprising to say the least, seeing as Evelynn was outgoing and loved going on all the adventures with him and Scott, the latter boy being the hesitant one to tag along, and now the fact that she had said no was quiet surprising. It didn’t matter if she got grounded, she still managed to find a way to sneak out, even during school nights. 

“I mean no as in N-O.” Evelynn responded with a roll of her eyes. She moved away from the closet and made her way to stand in front of Stiles, who sat on the edge of her bed with narrowed eyes. Evelynn pursed her lips, crossing her arms over her chest, sending Stiles a pointed look.

“Give me one good reason as to why you don’t want to go.” Evelynn shot the boy an annoyed look. “Don’t give me that look. I need a valid excuse, a good one.” Evelynn groaned internally, clenching her fist as she tried her hardest not to strangle Stiles. She loved him, she really did, and not in the romantic way, but in the brotherly way, but he could really get on her nerve sometimes. Evelynn closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath before exhaling it through her mouth. She opened her eyes and looked straight into Stiles’ hazel colored eyes. 

“Blood makes me uncomfortable.” Evelynn confessed, immediately looking away from Stiles. Stiles opened his mouth, his eyebrows furrowing at the girl before him. “And dead bodies.” Evelynn quickly added. Stiles, once again, narrowed his eyes at Evelynn. The girl was hardly ever scared of little things. She could go throughout a whole slasher movie without flinching at all the mutilated bodies that were being sawed off. He couldn’t deny the part of blood making her uncomfortable, though. There were many times Evelynn would have to rush away during school when someone had cut their selves, or when Scott or himself would get injured, Evelynn would be the one to back away with her hand covering her nose. 

“Look, Stiles, I already gave you my reasons. I’m not changing my mind.”

~

“Are we seriously doing this?” Scott McCall, the last and third member of the trio, questioned for what seemed to be the umpteenth time that night. After Stiles had persuaded – more like blackmailed – Evelynn, they had drove over to the McCall residence to pick up Scott. The two, Stiles and Evelynn, had snuck up on Scott, Stiles deciding to climb up to his window while Evelynn, ever the smart one, stayed on the ground, hiding down by the steps that led up to the front door. Apparently, sneaking up on Scott McCall was not a good idea. The shaggy haired boy had walked out with a bat in his hands, swinging it violently around when Stiles had popped upside down, startling the poor boy. Evelynn was close to being hit by the bat if it weren’t for Stiles who had grasped the thing before Scott could swing it in her direction. Needless to say, Stiles had explained the situation at hand and Scott being Scott was ever the hesitant one to go. It didn’t take much, just a bit of persuasion on Evelynn’s part for him to agree.

“You’re the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town.” Stiles responded as he took lead, a flashlight in his hand.

“That’s Evelynn.” Scott replied, pointing over towards the brunette that walked in front of him. Evelynn halted abruptly, causing Scott to bump into her due the sudden stop. 

“That’s because it’s true. Nothing exciting ever happens in this goddamn town. You know I’m right.” Evelynn said, pointing towards Scott, shooting him a look. Scott nodded his head in response, and a smile instantly spread on Evelynn’s face. “I’m always right.” Scott shook his head, his hand moving to tug her hoodie over her head before slinging his arm over her shoulder. Evelynn immediately snuggled into Scott, causing the boy to blush at the affection. Stiles looked over his shoulder momentarily, sending the flustered boy a wink before paying attention to where he was going. The already flustered boy blushed even more, his heart hammering against his chest rapidly. He desperately hoped that Evelynn didn’t notice it, and if she did, he hoped she mistook it as a rush of adrenaline. 

“I was trying to get a goodnight sleep before practice tomorrow.” Scott continued on with the conversation, trying his hardest to ignore Evelynn who was cuddling up to him. 

“Right, because sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort.” Stiles retorted. Evelynn snorted at the response, but quickly turned it into a cough once she received a glare from Scott. Lacrosse was the sport in the town of Beacon Hills, it was highly favored and most of the boys in town played the sport. Ever since middle school, Stiles and Scott had begun to practice for when they went to high school. They usually tossed balls between each other, Evelynn usually helping the two boys as they prepared for high school. Their dream was to make it on the team, first line to be specific. Although they had joined the team, they weren’t exactly getting any action on the field. 

“No, because I’m playing this year. In fact, I’m making first line.” Scott stated confidently. Evelynn looked up at him with a smirk on her face.

“Woah there tiger, slow down.” Evelynn purred in a playful manner, before lightly shoving Scott away. The boy felt heat rush to his cheeks, stumbling a bit before he managed to gain balance. Evelynn chuckled and walked over towards the boy, taking his hand in hers before pulling him along. She liked the fact that he was being optimistic unlike the pessimist that walked in front of her. They weren’t the best, everyone in Beacon Hills high knew, hell maybe even the whole town. Scott was an asthmatic, something that prevented him from playing lacrosse because he always had shortness of breaths. Stiles, on the other hand, sucked at Lacrosse. There was just no beating around the bush.

“Hey! That’s the spirit. Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one.” Stiles commented. Evelynn rolled her eyes. 

“Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?” Scott questioned, changing the subject. The mention of the body made Evelynn rigid. The thought had never crossed her mind during their banter and now that Scott mentioned it, she was nervous. Being part vampire didn’t mean she didn’t have a hard time controlling her bloodlust. If anything, she was just like any normal, real vampire. The smell of blood itself drove her up the wall, causing dark veins to protrude from underneath her eyes, and her fangs to come out. During her visits to Alaska, she had learned to control her senses, meaning that she could be in a room full of humans and not listen to the blood the circulated their body with every beat of their heart. It was tricky at first, especially since she was only a child. She required a lot of supervision and most of her playdates happened at her own house. She wasn’t allowed to go Scott and Stiles’ house until the age of thirteen. 

“Huh. I didn’t even think about that.” Stiles answered with a nervous chuckle. 

“And, uh, what if whoever killed the body is still out there?” Scott questioned again.

“Also something I didn’t think about.” Evelynn cursed under her breath, letting go of Scott’s arm as the three began to climb up a steep hill. Stiles was ahead, followed by Evelynn with Scott faltering behind.

“It’s…comforting to know that you’ve planned this out with your usual attention to detail.” Scott breathed out as he climbed up the hill. Evelynn began to slow down once she had caught on to his heavy breathing, looking over her shoulder as she watched Scott struggle a bit as he climbed up. 

“I know.”

“Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?” Scott questioned, leaning against a tree to rest while he caught his breath. Evelynn bit her lip, sliding down a bit before she reached Scott. She noticed his hand pressed against his side, and his inhaler in the other. She stood in front of him, doing her best not to slip and fall, and grabbed his face in her hands, her blue eyes locking with Scott’s brown eyes. She didn’t need to say anything, her eyes said it all. She was worried. 

“I’m fine.” Scott responded once his breathing had slightly returned to normal. Evelynn furrowed her eyebrows. “I’m okay, Lynn. I promise.” Evelynn wasn’t convinced whatsoever, but she nodded either way. She took his hand, and the two climbed their way up the hill. Once they had managed to reach the top, Scott tripped over a branch, sending the two flying down to the ground next to Stiles. Evelynn groaned, but was immediately shushed by Stiles. Evelynn raised her eyebrow in question before the sound of barking caught her attention. The three watched various flashes of flashlights illuminating the forest with the sound of various barks echoing the empty woods.   
“Wait, come on.” Stiles said, abruptly standing up from the forest floor. Scott and Evelynn stood up as well, following their best friend who happened to be several feet away from them. The two began to call him out, but Stiles’ didn’t seem to stop. At one point, Scott hid behind the tree, grabbing Evelynn by the waist and pulled her towards him. Evelynn gasped quietly, her hands clutching Scott’s hoodie as the two huddled together, making sure neither were visible to the police. 

“Hang on, hang on.” Sheriff Stilinski’s voice rang through Evelynn’s ears. “This little delinquent belongs to me.” Evelynn cursed under her breath before she buried her face into Scott’s chest, the grip on his hoodie not faltering in the slightest. Meanwhile, Scott wrapped his arms around the brunette tightly, pulling her towards him as close as possible. 

“Dad, how are you doing?” Stiles questioned in a casual manner. 

“So do you, uh, listen to all my phone calls?” Sheriff Stilinski questioned his son that stood before him.

“No.” Stiles denied before letting out a sigh once his father shot him a look. “Not the boring ones.”

“Now where are your usual partners in crime?” 

“You mean Evelynn and Scott? They’re both at home. Evelynn said something along the line of her beauty sleep being important and Scott said he wanted to get a goodnight sleep for the first day back at school tomorrow. It’s just me, in the woods, alone.” Sheriff Stilinski shot him another look. He might’ve believed him on Scott, but there was no way Evelynn would stay at home, especially with half a body being searched for. Unsure of the answer he had received, the sheriff grabbed his flashlight and began to can the perimeter, calling out the two teen’s name.

“Evelynn! Scott! You out there?” The sheriff called out, scanning the area with the flashlight he held in his hand. The two teens hugged each other, holding each other like a lifeline. The two remained frozen behind the tree, not shifting in the slightest to refrain from making any noise. “Evelynn, Scott!” The sheriff was once again met with silence, the only sound being the one caused by the rain. Evelynn listened as their conversation began to falter, their footsteps heading in the opposite direction. The two teenagers relaxed, Evelynn pulling away from Scott’s embrace much to his displeasure. The two were happy that they hadn’t been caught, but it quickly went away when they realized their ride home had ditched them and they were now stuck in the woods. 

Scott grabbed Evelynn’s hand, intertwining their fingers together as he took the lead. The pair walked through the woods silently, their eyes scanning their surroundings as they tried to find their way out of the woods. During their silent walk, Evelynn felt the ground vibrate a little, causing the brunette to furrow her eyebrows in confusion. Her eyes were focused on the ground, not noticing the fact that Scott had stopped until he had pulled her back next to him. Evelynn looked at Scott in question and suddenly deer came out from where Scott had been staring at, trampling over the two teenagers causing them to separate. Evelynn faced the ground, her arms going over her head as she protected herself from the frightened deer. Once they had passed by, Evelynn wasted no time and rushed over towards Scott. 

“Scott are you okay? Did you get hurt?” The brunette questioned as she looked over Scott. Scott grabbed her face in between his hands, his eyes scanning her face as he searched for any injuries. “Scott?” 

“Help me find my inhaler.” Evelynn nodded, pulling herself away from Scott and pulled out her phone. She brightened the screen and began to search through the leaves for Scott’s inhaler. Taking in a deep breath, Evelynn caught the smell of blood and she immediately began to panic internally. Evelynn looked over her shoulder, a worried expression etched on her face when she saw Scott wasn’t in her line of vision. Despite the fact that her mind was screaming for her to stop, Evelynn followed the smell of blood. She could feel the veins under her eyes and her fangs beginning to come out. She clenched her fists in order to stay in control, but she could already feel her predatory nature take over no matter how much she thought she was in control. 

Scott’s yell had distracted her a bit from the blood and Evelynn quickly ran over to see Scott tumbling down the steep hill. A loud snarl rang through her ears before the smell of fresh blood began to linger in the air. Evelynn knew she had to get away as soon as possible. She knew it was a bad idea to tag along. She wasn’t in control of her bloodlust and the blood in the air made it impossible for her to turn away. Frankly, she managed to get away, although she felt guilty for leaving Scott on his own. She reminded herself that it was better to leave him than to be the cause of his death.

**Author's Note:**

> authors note; so much scevelynn I'm not even sorry. anyways I hope you enjoyed the first rewritten chapter of fresh blood!


End file.
